Seijuurou Holmes y Los Misteriosos Mordiscos
by wtden
Summary: "Una tarde en el club de baloncesto de Teikou, Kuroko aparece con unas misteriosas marcas de color rojo y morado. ¡Hubo un escándalo! Y Akashi saca sus instintos de detective, y con ayuda de Midorima, tratan de resolver el acertijo. ¿Quién dejó mordiscos de amor en la suave piel de Tetsuya? ¿Se resolverá este caso?" Leve Yaoi. Perdón por el patético summary u.ú


**¡HOOOOLAAAAAA!**

**Esta es mi primera colaboración al fandom de KNB y perdón por mi horrible forma de escribir, esto no es nada fluff como hago casi siempre. Es algo así como un intento fallido de comediay un poquito (claro anni, lo que tu digas) de yaoi, si no te gusta, bueno chau ¡cómo no te puede gustar! D:. Y sí, yo soy de las que piensan que Akashi Seijuurou se vería adorable con un traje de Sherlock Holmes, porque es petisito (?) Y Aomine es un flojo que no quiere hacer nada (? **

**Esto es en los tiempos de Kiseki no Sedai, y si pasó algo parecido... bueno, eso sería traumante (?**

**Los personajes de Kuroko No Basket no me pertenecen, Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, pero me gustaría que me perteneciera kuroko-cchi :c**

**Bue, lo siento, aquí les dejo... ~**

PD: _Cursiva_: Recuerdos.

* * *

_"Una tarde en el club de baloncesto de Teikou, Kuroko aparece con unas misteriosas marcas de color rojo y morado. ¡Hubo un escándalo! Y Akashi saca sus instintos de detective con ayuda de Midorima y tratan de resolver el acertijo… ¿Quién dejó mordiscos de amor en la suave piel de Tetsuya? ¿Se resolverá este caso?"_

Kuroko había llegado más tarde de lo usual, y saludó a todos como de costumbre, aunque… ¡¿Por qué rayos tenía una bufanda cuando tan solo era 31 de Mayo?! ¡Con un calor impresionante! Y él solo ignoraba las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡Hey Tetsu! –se acercó Aomine mientras le extendía el puño como típico saludo, y Kuroko le correspondió‒ Tetsu, no es por entrometerme, pero… ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES CON UNA BUFANDA CON ESTE CALOR?

Y todos pudieron haber mirado a Aomine con cara de pocos amigos, ¡y por supuesto que lo hicieron! Y Kuroko quedó tan rojo como un tomate, y de tan solo vergüenza, dirigió la mirada a sus pies. Luego se dio cuenta que la bufanda no cubría su cuello. Miró al chico alto de cabello largo y violeta, que en una de sus manos tenía un Maibu y en la otra la bufanda polar color azul.

‒Kuro-chin, verte con eso da mucha calor~

Kuroko se hubiera tapado el cuello, pero el gigante y el idiota ya estaban observando su cuello como gatos curiosos.

‒Leí en el horóscopo de Oha-Sa que el amuleto de la suerte del signo de Acuario, es una bufanda de lana ¿O era un gorro de lana? ‒se entrometió Midorima con sus típicos cuentos sobre los horóscopos y los objetos de la suerte.

Él tampoco pudo evitar dirigir la mirada al cuello de Kuroko.

‒¡AAAAAAHHHH! ‒gritó Aomine perturbado, al ver los manchones de color rojo y morado que había en algunas partes del cuello de Kuroko. Eran de distintos colores y tamaños. Y Kuroko se enrojeció tanto, que tenía la necesidad de usar misdirección y escaparse de tal escena.

‒Daiki, si sigues gritando de esa manera, darás 35 vueltas alrededor del gimnasio ‒apareció Akashi mientras ayudaba a Aomine a levantarse del suelo ‒Y ustedes chicos, a practi… ‒y Akashi en ese momento quedó silenciado cuando vio los manchones y hematomas en el pálido cuello de Kuroko, y el peliceleste apartó la vista más que avergonzado.

Midorima miró a Akashi y podía jurar que había un leve sonroso en las mejillas del pelirrojo, pero lo dejó pasar por alto.

‒Tet...

‒¡KUROKO-CCHI! ¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESA TAL BARBARIDAD? ¡AAAAAAHHHH ESTO ES FATAL! ¡POBRE BEBÉ! ‒gritó Kise que recién venía de su trabajo de modelo y escuchó lo que estaban hablando los demás, a escondidas, por supuesto.

‒Ryouta, si vuelves a gritar así correrás con Daiki 35 vueltas alrededor del gimnasio, ah, y llegas tarde ‒lo regañó el pelirrojo mientras el rubio susurraba un "que cruel", pero Akashi lo dejó pasar.

Kuroko podía ponerse más rojo de lo que estaba o tal vez escapar y no volver hasta que esos manchones desaparecieran, y Akashi no quería eso, de ninguna manera.

Entonces hayó la solución para tal caos.

‒Shintarou, trae mi maletín color café que está debajo de la banca, sabía que iba a necesitarlo muy pronto ‒le ordenó Akashi, mientras Midorima se apresuraba he iba a los vestuarios con rapidez. No sin antes de que Midorima colocara su mano en la cara repitiendo lamentos.

Kuroko quería hablar, pero su lengua se atoraba, era como si a causa de la vergüenza no pudiera hablar. Además, no podía decirle a Akashi que se estaba comportando como un tonto, igual, si lo hiciera, incrementaría su entrenamiento las tantas veces que pudiera hasta no tener piedad de él, así que lo dejó de todos modos.

¿Qué estará planeando?

* * *

Kuroko observaba a Akashi presumiendo su uniforme de Sherlock Holmes mientras que Midorima era su fiel Watson, hasta podía escuchar las quejas de Midorima diciendo que "Akashi no era tan maduro como pensaba" desde el otro lado del gimnasio. Kise hacía todo lo posible para tapar las manchas del cuello de Kuroko con base, pero la base de color natural no funcionaba, porque Kuroko era muy pálido.

Kise se rindió.

‒¡Es imposible! ¡Kuroko-cchi es muy pálido! ‒se quejó Kise, guardando la base nuevamente en su bolso.

‒Akashi-kun se está comportando como un tonto –susurró Kuroko, pero Kise no logró escucharlo.

‒Kuro-chin ‒lo llamó Murasakibara mientras se agachaba a su lado, extendiéndole la bufanda que le había quitado ‒ toma, perdón por habértela quitado de esa manera~

‒No se preocupe, Murasakibara-kun, gracias.

‒Estos dos no paran de presumir sus disfraces ridículos ‒comentó Aomine, acostándose en el piso de madera, más cansado y sudoroso que de costumbre.

‒Mine-chin, no te acerques, hueles mal~

‒¡OYE!

Kuroko se rió cabeza abajo, cuando luego escuchó unos pasos delante de ellos y no eran nada más y nada menos que Sherlock y Watson con unas miradas penetrantes. Pensó que todo esto era tan ridículo, se ve que Akashi no tenía nada preparado y decidió perder el tiempo con esta charada de detectives, aunque tenía que admitirlo, Akashi se veía adorable con esos ese traje y esa pipa falsa de madera que se colaba en su boca.

‒Muy bien, este caso le llamaremos "Los misteriosos mordiscos" ‒presumió Akashi mientras Midorima sacaba una pequeña libreta y anotaba el nombre del caso.

‒Creo que ustedes dos se toman esto muy enserio ‒balbuceó Aomine.

‒¡SILENCIO!

Luego de que se formara un completo silencio entre los seis chicos y solo se escuchaba el sonido del silbato y de las pelotas de básquet rebotando sobre el piso de madera lizo, Akashi suspiró y se acercó a Kuroko.

‒Bien, lo primero que haremos, es revisar el cuello de la víctima.

De un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kuroko sintió las manos frías de Akashi en su cuello y se estremeció, acariciando con su dedo pulgar una de las marcas que se formaban en su cuello, mientras que los demás miraban expectantes.

‒Vaya, son moretones grandes, la persona que hizo eso se aprovechó completamente de él ‒exclamó ¿fascinado? mientras se alejaba lentamente del peliceleste. Y Midorima pensó en ese momento que lo que dijo no lo diría ningún detective, y mucho menos Sherlock ‒Ahora, hay que hacer un interrogatorio… ¡Atsushi!

‒¿Qué pasa Aka-chin~?

‒Ven, te guiaremos a un salón para hacerte un interrogatorio ‒le contesto Akashi caminando con Midorima hacia aquel salón. Murasakibara los siguió por detrás a pasos flojos.

Y Kuroko solo negaba ‒No, definitivamente no es Murasakibara.

‒Tetsu, tu sabes perfectamente quien fue… termina con todo esto de una vez ‒se quejó Aomine, y Kise asentía como si estuviera de acuerdo.

‒Nah, Akashi-kun y Midorima-kun se están divirtiendo… bueno, tal vez solo Akashi-kun.

Y los tres miraron como se alejaban Sherlock, Watson y su testigo.

* * *

‒Bien, dinos Atsushi… ¿Estuviste involucrado con Kuroko luego del entrenamiento de ayer? ‒preguntó Akashi, con la mirada fulminante sobre Murasakibara, sacándose aquella pipa de su boca porque ya le provocaba molestia para hablar.

Estaban solamente en los vestuarios, porque no habían conseguido ningún salón oscuro y vacío, así que dejaron de maniobraron sobre el lugar del interrogatorio y decidieron que fuera tan solo el vestidor. Midorima estaba preparado para anotar, pero Murasakibara seguía comiendo sus papas grasosas.

‒Atsushi, si no hablas, confiscare la comida en el gimnasio.

Murasakibara, tan solo al escuchar esa oración, dejó de comer y también dejó su paquete al lado de él. No parecía enojado, más bien, decepcionado. El pelirrojo y el peliverde quedaron impactados, pero trataron de disimularlo a la perfección.

‒Nop~ ‒habló finalmente Murasakibara.

Akashi suspiró.

‒Entonces… ¿qué estuviste haciendo después de la práctica?

‒Fue a comprar comida~

Akashi suspiro, bueno, Atsushi no era (ni lo sería). Solo faltaban dos.

‒Bien, de todos modos, gracias Atsushi ‒agradeció Akashi a Murasakibara ‒ Y lo siento por eso de "confiscar la comida en el gimnasio" Por favor, llama a Ryouta.

‒Eso no importa Aka-chin~ Adiós Mido-chin~

Cuando Murasakibara se fue del todo, Midorima no dudó en quejarse.

‒¡Esto es estúpido Akashi! ¡Ni Murasakibara, ni Kise, ni Aomine le hicieron esto a Kuroko! ¡Deja de hacer esto para perder el tiempo!

‒¿Te estás revelando con la persona que te da tu salario?

‒¡TU NO ME DAS NADA!

‒Espera un minuto Shintarou… ‒dijo Akashi, pensando un segundo, hasta que luego estalló‒ ¿Acaso fuiste tú el que le hizo esas marcas en el cuello a Tetsuya? ‒preguntó Akashi, más que confirmándose que Midorima había sido el estratega perfecto porque… ¿quién iba a dudar del tranquilo y servicial Watson? ‒¡Ahá! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Y pensar que estuviste en mis narices todo este tiempo!

‒¡DEJA DE SACAR CONCLUCIONES SIN PRUEBAS AKASHI! ¡ESO NO ES LO QUE HACÍA EL GRAN DETECTIVE SHERLOCK HOLMES! ‒se hartó finalmente Midorima, dejando a un Akashi pasmado, recostado en los casilleros ‒Emm… Ahora viene Kise… Continuemos, y… lo siento.

Akashi le deba la razón de Midorima en absoluto, si, era una tontería para perder el tiempo. Pero, ni aunque Midorima lo admitiera, él también se estaba divirtiendo… ¿Desde cuándo Akashi no hacía este tipo de tonterías? Desde que era un mocoso de 7 años.

Pero luego Kise ya estaba entrando con una cara de niña asustada.

‒Hola Ryouta, te estábamos esperando, por favor, siéntate ‒le señalo el banco.

Kise dio unos pasos temblorosos, y su subconsciente le dio una mala jugada que hizo que se callera sentado al banco, exactamente justo enfrente a Akashi. La mirada del chico lo aterrorizaba más.

‒Dime Ryouta… ¿Estuviste involucrado con Tetsuya luego de la práctica de ayer?

‒No… digo sí… digo no… ¡AAAH! ¡Sólo fueron unos segundos, nada más! ‒gritó Kise, tan asustado y lagrimeado como niña pequeña.

‒¡KISE! ¡DEJA DE LLORAR COMO NIÑA PEQUEÑA!

El rubio miró a Midorima más tranquilo de lo que estaba hace unos segundos atrás, y el pelirrojo estaba diciéndole con la mirada "yo hablo, tu anotas", o así lo malinterpretó Midorima, así que solo se dedicó a anotar y regañarse mentalmente.

‒Bien, ahora que te calmaste Ryouta… ¿qué pasó en esos segundos?

Kise suspiró aliviado ‒Les dije a Kuroko-cchi y Aomine-cchi si querían ir conmigo a comer un helado, pero Aomine-cchi me dijo que necesitaba un baño y descansar un siglo y Kuroko-cchi me dijo que también iba a descansar, luego me despedí de ellos y fui a casa, pero mi hermana me llamo para que fuera a hacer una sección de fotos especial y…

‒¡Bueno Ryouta! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Llama a Daiki y largo!

Kise se fue como una ráfaga y dejó el vestuario como una liebre loca. Y luego de varios minutos Akashi susurró un "creo que este caso ya está resuelto" y Midorima se dijo que… ¿Acaso fue Aomine el que le hizo eso a Kuroko? ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? ¡Ellos siempre van juntos a casa! ¡Es algo lógico! Pero estaba sonriendo, no por descubrir quién era el culpable si no que… es divertido, claro, aunque no lo iba a admitir, porque Akashi le diría "te lo dije"

Tenía razón, si resulta ser Aomine el culpable, el caso ya estaba resuelto.

Aunque… Espera… ¡No puede ser!

* * *

‒Aomine-cchi, es tu turno

Aomine hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para levantarse del piso, pero sus pies estaban en desacuerdo con esa decisión. Pero, Murasakibara lo había parado de un cinchón y Aomine fue lentamente a los vestidores, con cara de "que pérdida de tiempo"

‒Kuroko-cchi… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Kuroko asintió.

‒¿Acaso fue Aomine-cchi el que te hizo eso en el cuello? ‒Kise no había aguantado más, porque todo iba con Aomine; las salidas juntos, las sonrisas, su saludo especial… Pero Kise no quería pensar que había algo más, tan solo era mejores amigos, pero… ¡No pudo evitarlo! ¡Tenía que preguntarle!

‒No, no lo fue.

Kise quedó atónito.

‒Entonces… ¿QUIÉN FUE?

‒Le prometí a esa persona que no se lo contaría nada a nadie, y menos a los miembros de la _Generación de los Milagros_.

Kise se rindió, porque si insistía, no iba a llegar a nada. Bueno, tenía que esperar si Sherlock y Watson resolvían el caso.

* * *

‒Dime Daiki, ya sabemos que tú y Tetsuya siempre van juntos a sus respectivas casas… ¿Acaso hicieron algo más luego de eso?

Aomine rió. ‒Yo no le hice _eso_ a Tetsu.

‒Eso no explica nada Daiki, dime que hicieron después de que Kise se fuera luego de pedirles que fueran a comer un helado con él. ‒le exigió severo el pelirrojo.

Midorima tan solo anotaba, ya tenía la libreta llena de garabatos y cosas sin sentidos, momentos que no tenían nada que ver con la verdadera historia detrás de los hematomas de Kuroko, pero… ¿En serio habrá sido? Porque ni siquiera imaginándoselo podía pensar que fuera. Aunque las probabilidades iban bien, definitivamente tenía que ser él.

A menos que…

Aomine soltó un suspiro más fuerte de lo normal, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del peliverde.

‒Luego de que Kise se fuera, caminamos un poco más y me dijo que se le había olvidado algo en los vestidores. Iba a acompañarlo, pero me insistió con que volviera a casa solo, que se las iba a arreglar. Así que yo no vi a Tetsu durante ese día, ni le hice esas marcas.

_¡Ahá!_ Eso era lo único que le faltaba a Midorima para resolver su incógnita.

En ese momento, el caso ya estaba resuelto, por supuesto que para Midorima Shintarou.

* * *

Luego de varios minutos, Akashi se recostó en el piso y se sacó su sombrero, aunque ni siquiera tenía una expresión frustrada, ni siquiera una de rendición. Era como si fuera algún tipo de actor, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos a través de falsas emociones.

‒Uhm, ya les hicimos un interrogatorio a las personas más probables, pero ninguna de ella fue ‒dijo el pelirrojo sin ninguna expresión indiscriminada en su rostro, aunque su mirada estaba en blanco‒ Quizás tendremos que dejar el caso sin resol…

‒¡Espera Akashi!

Akashi lo miró sorprendido.

‒Ha faltado un testigo.

Akashi rió ‒¿Quién más va a hacer? Atsushi, Ryouta y Daiki no fueron, Tetsuya no se animaría a hablar, lo demás casi ni interactúan con Tetsuya y tú tampoco fuiste… enton-

‒El único que falta… eres tú, Akashi.

Akashi podría reír a carcajadas, hasta llorar de la risa, rió, por supuesto, pero no llegó al punto de llorar de la risa.

‒¡Debes estar bromeando Shintarou! ¡Yo soy Seijuurou Holmes! ¿De dónde sacaste esa ridícula idea de que fuera el que provocó esos hematomas en el cuello de Tetsuya?

‒Ahora el que hace las preguntas soy yo, tú eres un testigo.

Akashi no iba a pelear por una tontería como esas, ¿De dónde sacaba Shintarou esas tontas conspiraciones? De todas formas, se sentó en el banco y quedó completamente frente a Midorima.

‒Akashi, no voy a preguntar dónde fuiste después del entrenamiento, porque yo me había ido contigo, ya que tu padre se había ido a Tokyo y no tenías Limosina… pero…

_Akashi estaba mirando cada cinco segundos para atrás, como si pensara que los estuviera siguiendo alguien, y Midorima después de darse la vuelta tres veces y no ver nada, dejó de mirar y siguió con su camino. Pero luego Akashi se detuvo, como una piedra _

‒_Hey Shintarou, me acabo de olvidar de mis zapatos en los casilleros, adelántate, me las arreglaré yo luego…_

_Midorima se quedó mirando como Akashi se dirigía a la entrada de la escuela, desapareciendo de la vista de Midorima. Aunque el chico de los lentes no pensaba que se había olvidado de algo, Akashi era extraño, y hacía cosas extrañas, entonces lo dejó así y siguió con su camino._

‒Dime Akashi, con sinceridad… ¿Acaso estuviste involucrado con Kuroko en algo después de las practicas? ‒preguntó el peliverde, tratando de ser lo más calmado posible.

‒Espera que se lo pregunte a mí otra personalidad… ‒bromeó el pelirrojo.

‒¡DEJATE DE BROMAS Y RESPONDE LA MALDITA PREGUNTA! ‒harto, exclamó Midorima, reacomodando sus lentes.

La expresión de Akashi había cambiado… ¿Estaba sonriendo? Bueno, no del todo, había elevado las comisuras de sus labios, tan solo eso, pero para Midorima era una sonrisa, y lo que más le sacaba de quicio era que… ¡era una de sus típicas sonrisas burlonas!

‒Si quieres saber la respuesta a todo este embrollo… si, y si, fui yo el que le hizo esos hematomas a Tetsuya ¿eso era lo que querías saber?

Midorima en estos momentos se sentiría orgulloso de sí mismo, pero más que nada estaba atónito. ¿Por qué? Porque no se esperaba que Akashi Seijuurou, una de las personas más serias (aunque no lo era de vez en cuando) haría algo como eso, es decir, podría esperarlo de Aomine o Kise pero… ¡Estábamos hablando de Akashi!

‒¿Có-cómo…?

‒Porque ese momento no pude evitar la necesidad. Es divertido ¿eh? Ni siquiera tu sabías el deseo que sentía por Tetsuya, ahora lo sabes perfectamente Shintarou… ¿Qué clase de monstruo dejaría tantos hematomas y manchas en ese perfecto cuello? ‒la sonrisa de Akashi había aumentado de intensidad, probablemente por la ¿emoción? Eso es lo que estaría pensando Midorima, pero no podía pensar cuando quedaba tan atónito con cada palabra que decía Akashi‒ Solo… aproveché mi oportunidad… ‒susurró‒ Solo quería divertirme un poco Shintarou, como en aquellos tiempos en los que jugaba a los detectives y disfrazarme como en las ilustraciones de los libros de Sherlock, aunque mi mente no está muy equilibrada porque han pasado años desde que he leído un libro. Es por eso que no me he comportado como un detective decente ‒el peliverde se sorprendió al ver a pelirrojo con una mirada nostálgica‒ Pero, de todos modos, este caso está resuelto Watson.

Aunque Midorima era él que tenía que decir esa última frase, todo ya había terminado… ¿Para mal? ¿Para bien? No lo sabía, pero lo que no sabía era que si las cosas iban a volver a la normalidad entre Kuroko y Akashi.

Quién hubiera pensado que el culpable era el mismo Sherlock Holmes.

Y como dijo él _"De todos modos, este caso está resuelto Watson"_

* * *

Akashi y Midorima habían vuelto con los demás, con las mismas expresiones de la primera vez como cuando llamaron a Murasakibara para el interrogatorio, aunque esta vez Akashi tenía una mueca, más bien, una sonrisa. Todos se asustaron, como era de esperarse ¿por qué sonreía de esa manera tan extraña? Y Kuroko no pudo evitar sonrojarse, un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

‒Bueno, ya hemos descubierto al culpable. ‒dijo Midorima dándole fin a la expectativa de todos y un suspiro de alivio, mucho más por parte de Aomine, porque se había vuelto tan aburrido e infantil este jueguito de los detectives.

‒Pero antes… ‒interrumpió el pelirrojo, aún con la sonrisa esa media extraña‒ …quiero que saquen sus conclusiones y digan quien cree que fue el culpable.

Todos lo miraron a Akashi y sonrieron.

‒Akashicchi.

‒Aka-chin~

‒Por supuesto que fuiste tú Akashi ‒se burló Aomine.

La expresión del pelirrojo había cambiado de una sonrisa a una expresión asustada, Midorima como todos se pudo haber burlado de su carita asustada y enojada que le hacía a Kuroko.

‒¡TETSUYA! ¡¿ACASO LES DIJISTE QUE FUI YO?!

Todos se rieron por detrás, tratando de disimularlo completamente. Mientras que Kuroko, ponía una cara de confusión, tan adorable y despistada a la vez.

‒Yo que sepa… nop.

_Aomine había vuelto, rascándose la cabeza, con el rostro más cansado de lo usual, parecía agotado, aunque más mentalmente, después de los duros interrogatorios de Akashi, y con las grandes sospechas de que él había sido, de verdad que debería de ser entendido._

‒_Esto es ridículo Tetsu ‒se acostó nuevamente en el piso‒ Tu sabes quien fue, al menos dinos a nosotros._

‒_Como le dije a Kise-kun y Murasakibara ‒kun… le prometí a esa persona que no le diría a ningún miembro de la Generación de Los Milagros sobre quién fue el que me hizo esto, o sino… ‒Kuroko en ese momento se tapó la boca, porque había hablado de más, y ya había dejado a los otros curiosos, hasta el mismísimo Murasakibara, que lo miraba interrogante._

‒_¿O sino qué Kurokocchi?_

_Kuroko suspiro._

‒_Es sobre los entrenamientos ¿Sí? ¿Ahora saben quién fue?_

_Todos los demás lo miraron pensativos, pero luego negaron. Que tontos._

‒_Piensen más, y saquen sus propias conclusiones. _

‒Los demás pensaron quién habría sido el culpable, no me hago responsable de que te hayan elegido a ti, Akashi-kun.

Y Akashi sabía que no iba a poder con todos, entonces asintió y confesó que había sido él. Lo que hizo a Kuroko arder de la vergüenza, hasta llegar a un pinto en el que usó la misdirección y huir de todos ellos, fue solo una pequeña oración que agregó Akashi al final…

"Y no me arrepiento de nada"

* * *

Habían encontrado a Kuroko en la cafetería, comprando un batido de vainilla. Y lo llevaron a rastras al gimnasio. Aomine tenía en su mejilla la marca de la mano de Kuroko, luego de que tirara su batido ¡y ni siquiera lo había probado!

Mientras que Akashi obligó a Ryouta, Atsushi, Daiki y Shintarou a correr 35 vueltas alrededor del gimnasio. Pero solo les dio para 25 vueltas porque ya era hora de irse a casa, pero Akashi les avisó que las hicieran el lunes.

Luego de cambiarse todo el mundo, habían partido, excepto Kuroko, que tenía que ordenar unas cosas, y Aomine no se molestó en esperarlo, ya que tenía que comprar el próximo volumen de Mai-chan.

Pero antes de que Akashi y Midorima partieran, el pelirrojo se detuvo, como la otra vez, aunque no tenía la misma cara que la vez anterior, esta vez se veía… ¿apenado? Tan solo dijo "adelántate" y se fue corriendo otra vez hacía la entrada. Esta vez era diferente, Akashi parecía arrepentido. Si era por Kuroko, entonces… ¿Por qué había dicho que no se arrepentía de nada?

Cuando Akashi entró a los vestidores, vio que Kuroko estaba ordenando algunas cosas.

‒Tetsuya.

Kuroko se dio la vuelta, asustado. Pero Akashi no se acercó a pocos centímetros de sus espacio personal, solo se dirigió a su casillero, que estaba enfrente al de Kuroko.

‒Solo… buscaba la bolsa con los trajes de detectives ‒rió para sí mismos. Y Kuroko también rió, para liberar un poco aquella tensión incomoda que se hubiera formado en el ambiente.

La que aún seguía hace unos minutos antes, a lo que luego Akashi había roto.

‒Yo… Tetsuya… ‒balbuceó Akashi‒ quería disculparme por… ya sabes, aquello que te hice, la verdad que mis intenciones no fueron de lo más comunes y pensaras que lo hice sin razón, lo justificaría, pero… lo que hice ayer… no fue tu obligación corresponderme… yo… lo siento… es qu…

Pero cuando el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para mirar al peliceleste y continuar con lo que iba a decir, este ya lo tenía acorralado contra el casillero. Mientras se relamía los labios, Akashi también lo hizo, más bien porque Tetsuya se veía bastante posesivo.

‒No tienes por qué disculparte Akashi-kun ‒susurró el chico mientras acorralaba el cuello de su capitán‒ yo nunca dije que lo correspondí como una obligación… además… ‒Akashi sintió la respiración de Tetsuya sobre su cuello.

Pero antes de que el peliceleste le devolviera la recompensa y Akashi perdiera su cordura, lo último que escuchó fue un "tú me vuelves loco, sherlock"

Y en ese momento, no sabía cómo iban a terminar las cosas en ese vestidor.

Pero, no le importaba.

**¿FIN? **

**I don't think... **

Ese Akashi es un loquillo (?

Cualquier error ortográfico u error gramatical, les pido mil disculpas ¿yep?

Algún día publicaré un extra de lo que le hizo Akashi a Kuroko (?

Se aceptan reviews ;)


End file.
